


Worth It Though, Yeah?

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Slytherins is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It Though, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For Torino10154 on the occasion of her birthday.

It wasn't easy living with two Slytherins. 

Draco hogged the covers. Severus snored, but insisted that he didn't. 

Draco liked to sneak into Severus' potions lab and rearrange all his ingredients; somehow he always managed to incriminate Harry. And somehow Draco always had a hand in Harry's "punishments".

Surprisingly enough, Severus hoarded the bathroom with long, luxurious showers, wearing out the warming charm each and every morning. According to Severus, the charm couldn't be renewed until nightfall as it put too much stress on the shoddy Muggle pipes in their flat. 

Harry suspected Severus was full of it. But he didn't so much mind when Severus let Harry and Draco join him.

Draco's clothes took up most of the wardrobe and Harry had to search the bins daily to make sure his Weasley jumpers weren't thrown out with the rest of the rubbish. Severus was moody and often retreated into his potions lab for hours where Harry didn't dare to disturb him. And Harry always had to cook because Draco refused to learn and Severus more often than not was locked up in his lab until supper.

But at night, in bed, with Severus snoring in his ear, his spent cock tucked against Harry's arse, and Draco curled up against Harry's chest, his hair tickling Harry's chin, Harry knew it was worth it. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
